What If
by WitchPixiePrincess
Summary: What if Molly and Arthur Weasley were part of the original Order of the Phoenix? What if they had been killed in 1979, just over a year after the twins were born. Would there have been a prophecy? A Ron and Ginny? A Neville or even a Harry Potter?
1. July 13th 1979

_Ok, so this was taken from an idea my sister came up with. And it's co-written with her. But she let me put it up here because she's nice. :D Oh, and Sirius and Remus kind of wrote themselves into this.

* * *

_

_Early Evening  
The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Molly Weasley sighed as yet another shriek split the moment of peace. She struggled to her feet, shedding story books, blankets and cuddly toys in the process, her arms immobilised by two drowsy babies.

"Bill." She called, her voice pitched at a level a battlefield general would envy. The eldest of her brood poked his head in the door. There was gravy in his hair and something that looked suspiciously like mashed potato was dripping down the side of his otherwise innocent face.

"Yes mum?" His voice did it's best to convey that the mashed potato was entirely coincidental and the shriek nothing to do with him.

"When I asked you to supervise your brother's I didn't mean while they learnt the finer arts of food warfare. No food fights."

The eight year old sighed and withdrew, leaving his mother with the troublesome twins. Once out of what he deemed to be earshot of the room he broke into a run, dashed down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky spots, and pelted into the kitchen. Having dramatically entered the battlefield he put his hands on his hips and mock glared around the apparently empty room.

"Alright, you horrible little boys," He bellowed as best he could while keeping his voice to a whisper. "I want a ceasefire and I want you both out here to shake on it." He continued to glare around the empty room. When neither party was forthcoming he narrowed his eyes and strode towards a tell-tale tuft of red hair.

He strode over, puffing out his chest in his best imitation of an angry commander. Slowly, knowing he was being watched, he turned to glare down behind the chair.

"Hey Perce." The toddler looked up, expression solemn.

"Hi Bill."

"Mum says we have to keep it down." The boy nodded up at his brother. Bill waited, but it seemed like Percy had nothing more to say. "So how about you come out of there?"

"Can't" Bill raised his eyebrows in his best imitation of his mother.

"Can't or won't young man?"

"You know, you sound just like mum when you do that." A new voice announced. Turning away from the crouching toddler, Bill eyed the second Weasley up and down as Charlie emerged from the pantry, dusting flower out of his hair.

"And it's can't." The six year old added, glancing up at his brother. "He got stuck, which is why we stopped." Bill sighed gustily and turned back to the youngest combatant.

"You stuck down there Perce?" The toddler nodded glumly. "Well hold your arms up then." Reaching down to Percy was simple, unfortunately, he was too short to be easily lifted out and it finally took both the eldest Weasley children and a chair to extricate him.

Fifteen minutes later, Bill stepped back to survey the recently freed Percy and grinning Charlie. Dust had laid a thick grey layer over Percy's pyjamas and Charlie has failed to get all the flour out of his hair, dulling the Weasley red to a pale orange.

"I think," Bill pointed out, "That you two need baths." Percy looked around the kitchen then back at his brother.

"T' kitchen needs baths too." He pointed out solemnly. Bill nodded sagely as he herded the younger boys towards the stairs,

"I think so too, Perce."

* * *

_Mid-Evening  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

Remus Lupin sighed as something went whizzing past his door. For the third time that evening he was forced to put his book down, get up from the chair which was easing the aches and pains that always beset him after a full moon, and go out into the draughtyhallway.

The dog, which had been dashing along the hallway for the last ten minutes collided with his legs, sending them both crashing to the ground. Once there it turned into a well built young man with a somewhat guilty expression.

"Sorry Remy." Remus sighed.

"Sirius, when I told you to go and get some exercise I did not mean for you to run up and down the hall. I was _hoping _you'd go outside and let me read in peace."

The twenty-year-old looked fifteen years younger than his actual age as he pouted up at the werewolf.

"Mrs Bones said I shouldn't" He muttered sullenly. "She said dinner was almost ready and it'd be silly for me to outside now." Remus sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a minute.

"Did she tell you to come up here and run up and down outside our room?" He asked. Sirius muttered something.

"What was that?"

"She asked me to set the table." Remus sighed and closed his eyes, hoping the darkness beneath his lids would inspire patience. All it did was make the headache that had been nagging at him all day more pronounced.

"And did you do that?" Sirius muttered again.

"Pardon?"

"No." Remus squeezed his lids down tighter.

"Well why don't you go and do that?" Sirius' face twisted into a look of profound distaste.

"Don't want to." He said. Remus tried to move his legs under the lump of a man.

"Well what is it you wanted to do?" He asked. Sirius looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

"No." Remus told him. Sirius pouted.

"No." He said again, still not opening his eyes. Sirius pouted some more.

"Off." Remus ordered shifting his legs as much as he could to encourage faster removal of the weight. Reluctantly, Sirius stood up. Remus felt the pain lessen a little. He opened his eyes to find Sirius holding a hand down to him. He let the taller man haul him to his feet and then found himself wrapped in Sirius' strong arms. For a moment he rested his head on his lovers chest. Then he straightened.

"Sorry," Sirius told him, in an unusually serious voice. "I forgot how bad it gets." Remus nodded and stood on tiptoe to press his lips to the taller man's.

"Why don't you go and set the table now?" He asked, eyes shining playfully.

Sirius sighed dejectedly and turned to go, with many a wistful glance back over his shoulder. Remus, smiling quietly to himself, settled back into his chair and picked up his book. As he searched for the point where he had been interrupted he unconsciously raised his hand to his lips where his fingers lingered and his smile grew.

* * *

_Late Evening  
The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Molly Weasley crooned softly, leaning over the bars of the crib. One of the twins, she was already having trouble telling them apart, leant up and sleepily latched his fingers around the trailing tendril of hair. She smiled down at him and gently pried the tiny digits loose. She bent down once more, one hand carefully holding her hair out of harms way as she kissed her two youngest sons goodnight. She moved quietly to the door, tapping the light with her wand once as she passed. It dimmed until the nursery was lit only with a soft glow. She paused at the door, looking back over the cosy little room with a smile.

Across the hall, Percy was snuggled down next to Bill, who was reading from a giant book of fairytales. The two year old was watching intently as Bill ran his finger under the line of text he was reading, squinting slightly.

Charlie was in his bed, opposite Percy's. He was lying down with his eyes closed, pretending not to listen, but Molly could see the reaction on his face each time a new event occurred.

She watched her oldest boys with pride. Bill, already so good with the babies. Charlie, all fire and energy and temper. And Percy. Quiet little Percy who was rapidly becoming a target for the tiny twins and Charlie's fits of rage.

Bill glanced up and she realised the story was finished.

"Was it a happy story?" She asked, coming across the room to where they were sitting. Percy nodded seriously.

"Aren't they all?" Charlie asked, sitting up and opening his eyes. "I think they're booooooring." Molly chuckled to herself and she could see Bill fighting to keep a straight face. But little Percy seemed upset by this. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Hush now Charlie, it's time to go to sleep." The boy grumbled a little but subsided, turning over a few times and huffily pulling the blankets up over his head. She smiled at his back, releasing Percy and tiptoeing over to drop a kiss onto his hair. He grumble, but a face poked out of the blankets and returned the favour, placing one on her cheek.

By the time she got back to the others Bill was already up and had Percy snuggled down.

"Night Perce." He told the toddler, who blinked sleepily in reply. He stepped back, letting Molly kneel beside the bed and hug her middle son through the blankets.

"G'night Mum." He said and she smiled.

"Good night Percy, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Chorused Bill and Charlie. Percy smiled and turned over, his chubby little face relaxing against the pillow.

Molly Weasley stood up, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of her first born and gently guiding him out into the hallway and across to his room. He climbed into bed without a fuss, pulling the covers up and stretching his arms out for a hug.

"Night Mum." He said, smiling as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Bill. Thank you for all your help today."

* * *

_Late Evening  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

Several towns over, at the highly secret Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Lily Potter stared at the little stick. She tapped it against the sink and then stared hopefully at it again. Nothing changed. She frowned and then sighed. She placed it carefully on the bench before settling herself on the closed lid of the toilet. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping slender arms around her denim clad legs.

She didn't move for several very long minutes. She just sat there, staring at the stick as if it ha disappointed her. It was a look her husband and his friends had some to know and dread over the years.

She wanted a child. Not in the abstract idea of having small versions of her running around someday. She was in the middle of the war and her husband might die any day. She might die any day. At the very least she wanted a chance to hold her baby before either of those days came.

A knock on the door stirred her and she jumped guiltily.

"It's only me." Alice's voice was somewhat muffled by the thick wood of the door and Lily relaxed somewhat. Still, she forced her legs under her and stood, grabbing the little stick on her way to the door. She pulled it part way open and peered cautiously out into the hall. There was no one in the little slice of it she could see and she came to the conclusion that peering around doors was not a valid way of checking if the hallway was clear. Before she could devise a better strategy the barrier was tugged gently out of the way, revealing only Alice.

"What? You thought I'd been subverted to the enemies side?" Lily smiled somewhat wanly and played along.

"Well they could have been holding you at wand point." She told her friend. Alice's tart expression softened and she reached up to her friends cheek.

"No luck?" Her voice was gentle and Lily, blinking, realised that she had been crying.

"No luck." She informed the shorter woman in a thick voice. Alice reached out and Lily half fell forward into her friends arms.

"Is there anything I can do?" It was such an Alice question that Lily laughed, albeit wetly, though her sobs.

"Got a fairy godmother handy?" Alice smiled kindly and shook her head.

"I have the wand but not the wings." She bit her lip and looked at red haired friend as if debating the right words.

"I know." Lily told her. "Magic can only do so much. I just want…"

"I know." Alice repeated. "And you will have. Someday. Just not today."

Lily nodded and sniffed once or twice before drying her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. Though it was frowned upon many of the younger generation shunned robes when at home, choosing to wear the muggle clothes they used when venturing outside their wizarding sphere.

"So how are you and Frank doing?" Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"Lily, you know we agreed not to have children until the war is over." Lily shrugged and grinned.

"Accidents happen Alice. Besides, I'd love to have a godchild even if I don't have a child of my own." Alice's eyebrows rose and she playfully whacked her friends arm.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you'd be godmother?" Lily laughed outright, the last of her tearful mood melting away.

"Oh, I don't know. Who else is going to spoil the kid rotten enough?" Laughing together the two women linked arms and headed down the hallway. They might be in a war but there was very little that a hot cup of tea and a good nights rest couldn't fix. Or at least overcome. For a little while.

* * *

_Later Evening  
The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Sighing Molly let herself out, almost running into her husband on the stairway. He caught her arms to prevent her falling and she smiled at him, leaning into the embrace.

"Twins asleep?" She felt his voice vibrate through his chest more than hearing it.

"Mhmmm." She nodded against the soft wool of his sweater, turning her face towards him. He chuckled slightly, wrapping her more securely in his arms.

They stood like that for a moment, safe together. Molly knew the downstairs there were socks that required darning and baby clothes waiting to be knitted. But they could wait, she decided, right now was a precious moment. The children were tucked into their beds, some happily some not so happily, and she and Arthur were together and safe for a rare moment of peace. She leant back slightly and smiled up at him. He removed one hand from her waist and raised it, carefully sweeping back the loose trail of hair.

"You're beautiful." He informed her and she smiled up at him. She didn't think she was. She had never been one of the glamorous girls, taking time with her hair and make up. She was more interested in getting things done than in how she looked. But she could see in his eyes that he truly believed his words and so she drew him closer.

"You're amazing." He ducked his head slightly and her smile grew.

"Let's get some rest." Knitting and darning be damned. He looked back up at her and nodded, still smiling and faintly flushed from her compliments. So it was like that, warm with love and their arms fixed around each other that the Weasley's went to bed.

* * *

_Late Evening  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

The meeting had run late and everyone was tired as they trooped off. Most headed quickly for the fireplace. The older members who were staying with the Bones' family headed for their rooms. Only a few of the younger members stayed.

Lily sipped her hot chocolate, leaning back against James and enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Where did you slip off to earlier?" His voice is muffled by the haze of exhaustion but she still has the presence of mind to blush.

"Oh, nowhere." She replies, sipping. He hmms quietly but drops the subject, letting her get away with it. No man particularly wants to deal with a crying wife, especially not when it's his fault she's crying.

Lily waved lazily at Alice and Frank as they headed for the floo and finally managed to reach the bottom of her cup.

"We should go." She states muzzily, standing up and trying to pull James to his feet. He nods in agreement and stands, sweeping her up and bearing her towards the stairs. Their brooms are waiting on the roof, one covered by the Potter invisibility cloak and the other under a disillusionment charm. They'll leave one here tonight, as they always do when she's too tired to ride, and pick it up sometime later.

The house slumbered beneath them. Mrs Bones laying out the things she would need to make breakfast in the morning while behind her the family House Elf hummed cheerfully as it washed the dishes.

Arabella Figg snored in her room and Peter Pettigrew scurried through the walls, enjoying the liberty his rat form brought him. Amelia Bones sat with her father and brother in the library. Edgar bouncing little Alfred on his knee and somewhere upstairs Martha could be heard singing to their daughter as she tried to hush her to sleep.

Remus was already asleep, exhausted by the full moon the night before and the constant strain his curse places on his body. Sirius, his arms wrapped around the small werewolf, was still half awake. He enjoyed the feel of having Remus in his arms once more as he drifted off to sleep. He always slept badly on nights when the moon was full and he had to sleep alone. Often he would simply take his animagus form and slink down to the reinforced room in the basement where Remus spent such nights. If anyone tripped over a large black dog when they went down in the morning none of them commented. But more often than not they would enter the unlocked room to find a very tired looking Sirius Black nursing the exhausted Remus Lupin in his arms.

Christina Bones smiled to herself as peace descended on the house. Grim the times may be and worn out they might make the members of the Order but it was always better to know you were not alone.

* * *

_Midnight  
The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole._

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you said we were going this way."

"No, you _idiot_. I said left."

"This is left."

"_My _left."

"Oh."

Bill Weasley, eight-year-old brother of four, lay very still as the footsteps retreated. They weren't friendly footsteps, like his father coming to check on him or his mother on her way to make breakfast. They weren't scared footsteps, like six-year-old Charlie made when he had a nightmare and wasn't game to navigate the house alone. They weren't even stumbling footsteps like the Percy, three, or the twins, one, who had already figured out how to get out of their crib and make trouble. These were mean footsteps like those of the bogey men who inhabited the nightmare darkness or monsters from under the bed. He paused for a moment, torn by indecision. They were heading towards mum and dads room, so there was no way he was going to be able to get them. They were in-ac-cess-ible and dad had said that if that happened then Bill was to look after his brothers.

Charged with this sacred duty a very scared eight year old boy slid out from under the covers of his bed. He padded on sock lined feet across the hall to the room where Charlie slept. He could open the crib by himself but he would need Charlie to carry one of the twins if he was going to keep Percy from becoming frightened.

Crashes from the other end of the house momentarily halted his progress. As silence fell a shiver ran down his spine and he ran on tippy toes the rest of the way to his brothers room.

"Charlie." He hissed, crossing the night light illuminated floor and shaking his brothers form. Charlie rolled over, muttering something in his sleep.

"Charlie, there's bogey men in the house and I need you to help me with Percy and the twins. Charlie opened indignant six-year-old eyes, shadowed by a hint of fear and glared at his brother.

"No such thing as bogey men." He informed him in the same hushed whisper. Bill raised an eyebrow as more crashing came from downstairs.

"But I 'spose hiding can't hurt." He quickly amended, sliding out of bed to join his brother. On the other side of the room three year old Percy was already awake and trembling under his blankets. Bill knelt beside the bed and laid a comforting hand on his little brother shoulder.

"Come on Perce, we need someone who can keep the twins in line." Only three years old but already determined to control his brothers antics Percy slid out of bed to stand resolutely beside the elder two. The trio hurried back across the landing as the crashing below redoubled and Bill hurriedly tripped the catch on the side of the cot. It slid to the ground with a jolt masked by the sounds from below. The twins, still asleep in that heavy way that only babies can achieve, were duly lifted and all five exited the room. On the landing, Bill glanced down and then up, torn. The best thing to do would be to get his brothers out of the house, but to do so without the intruders noticing would be difficult. And after just eight years of existence Bill was beginning to realise that there are some things in the world that are darker than bogey men. Percy was trembling again on the cold landing and it was that which finally prompted Bill to make his decision. That and the fact that all below had gone suspiciously quiet. He hurried his brothers up the top flight of stairs and pulled the cord, which would open the flight to the attic. He shooed the others up and followed, drawing the trapdoor closed behind him. He herded his small flock behind a set of boxes and there they settled. Charlie held one of the twins on his lap and Bill the other, Percy between the two, clinging tightly to Bill's hand. It was then that the screaming started.

* * *

_Please review! First fanfic ever posted!_


	2. July 14th 1979

_Ok, so this is for Neve, who knows who she is and is possibly the only one reading this and Siriusly-Moony92 who beta'ed the last chapter for us._

_We're sorry this took so long to get up. Chaos was away and then it took a couple of weeks to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_

_Early Morning  
Potter Manor, Nottinghamshire_

Lily stared moodily into her tea. She was not a morning person. She firmly believed that any day on which she was conscious before eleven o'clock was a bad day.

"Morning Sunshine." James greeted, dropping into a chair opposite her. She moaned and let her head thunk down onto the hardwood table.

"What's the matter sweetness?" He asked, crunching his toast obnoxiously loudly. She turned her head slightly to glare at him. Unfortunately her view was filled with a rather messy curtain of her own red hair. She untangled her fingers from the handle of her coffee mug and reached around to pull it out of her way. View thusly rectified she proceeded to glare at her husband, who was very much a morning person.

"I'm afraid he's always been like that." Came the low, friendly rumble of Charlus Potter from somewhere up the end of the table. Lily somehow managed to will enough strength back into her neck to lift it. She turned to smile at her father-in-law. He returned her greeting with a nod.

"How did you sleep my dear?" Her smile broadened.

"Very well thank you." He nodded again, before going back to his breakfast. Lily turned to resume glaring at her husband.

"How come he gets a civil greeting?" James asked, managing to spray toast crumbs across the table. Charlus merely sighed and Lily returned to silently contemplating her steaming mug as James devoured his food.

_

* * *

Early Morning  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

Remus arrived downstairs to find the two Bones mothers already at work. Martha was already seated, the bundle in her arms a sleepy three year old Winnefred. He could hear Christina Bones bustling about in the kitchen, singing along with the ditty the family elf was humming. Martha smiled at him as he sat, a tired smile, but content, as she rocked the small child in her arms. For a few moments he didn't bother to move. He was content here, in this room, while around him the house still slept and breakfast was being made.

Then Christina Bones bustled back into the room, bestowing a happy smile on all present. Her eyes lingered for a few moments on Martha and Winnefred, warm pride suffusing her face as she looked upon her second grandchild. Then her gaze fell on Remus and she made her way over.

"Remus! How are you feeling this morning dear?" He returned her twinkling grin and made to stand.

"Much better thank you ma'am." She waved him back down.

"Sit, sit! No good overtaxing yourself." He sank gratefully back down, his joints protesting the movement. She continued to bustle about, pouring him tea and bringing toast. He greeted each new serving with a polite node and a thank you. In the time he had stayed here he had come to greatly like this woman, who was as kind as her husband was stern, as forgiving as he was just. Both were accepting and neither had made disparaging remarks about his heritage, his relationship with Sirius or the cell they had been forced to construct for him in the cellar. It was hard for him to remember a place that had felt more like home.

_

* * *

Mid-Morning_  
_Ministry of Magic Central Offices, London_

James Potter stared at the paperwork in front of him. He could swear that bureaucrats worded these things in the most complicated manner that they could.

Name he had managed alright though the middle name almost pushed it off the little line provided. Date of Birth he remembered, that was why he was filling this blasted form out after all. Gender he had got right.

Place of residence was a tricky one. He'd finally put down the London post office box that was linked to Potter Manor, which was technically where he and Lily were living at the moment. He hoped he could change it if they moved.

Now he was on to the tricky ones. He sighed and read the heading for the tenth time. _Payment Method._ He understood that. He had fully grasped the concept of payment. He'd even looked it up in the dictionary after reading the question the seventh time. It really did mean to give money that is due for work done, goods received or debts incurred. The method bit confused him a little. You gave them galleons and they sent you things. That was about it. One method.

Underneath the heading was a list of ways to pay. There was cheque, which he had passed over for lack of understanding. Next on the list were various compound words, all of which seemed to end in card. The only one he understood was cash. That was a muggle word that meant money…right? Underneath in slightly smaller writing was the instruction.

_Place payment in envelope._

Dubiously he looked over at the flimsy little paper envelope that had been provided. No way that was going to hold the right amount. He sure hoped Lily appreciated the subscription. He had no idea why she persisted in reading these muggle magazines.

He was just preparing to try and shove a handful of galleons into the envelope when a buzzer went off above his desk. He glanced up at the apparently innocuous point on the wall which was now shooting streams of red sparks across his desk where they were singeing the paperwork.

He swore under his breath, leaping to his feet. He checked his wand was in his pocket with his right hand while grabbing the cloak draped across the back of his chair with his left. Spinning the thick and somewhat spell resistant material into place he dashed out of his cubicle just in time to fall into step behind Alastor Moody.

Sirius Black matched him stride for stride and John Dawlish met them at the door. Dawlish frowned at them.

"Really sir." His voice was clipped and simply reeked of efficiency. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are only first year apprentices. I don't it is a good idea for them to accompany us on this mission." Moody, who had continued down the corridor some way while his partner was talking turned back slowly.

"Really Dawlish? You think do you? Well I suppose there's constantly things to amaze. However, not only are neither of these apprentices yours, I am also the head of the auror department and, as it stands, this is my call." The younger auror nodded stiffly and Moody's voice softened slightly, as much as it ever did.

"This is a war lad. They're going to see combat and battle scenes no matter what. It's best that they know what it's like so that they don't get distracted in a real fight." From the usually terse Moody this was practically an award winning speech and James had to fight the Marauder urge to applaud.

"Constant vigilance." Drawled a voice from somewhere behind Moody.

"That's right, Dearborn." The head auror conceded, not turning around. Behind him Caradoc Dearborn, James' Potter's mentor, stepped from a doorway, followed by his partner and Sirius' mentor, Edgar Bones.

"The gang's all here." Moody observed, turning to survey the newest arrivals. "So let's be on our way."

They all fell into line around Moody, the partners flanking him while Dawlish trailed behind, muttering something unintelligible and undoubtedly unpleasant. Sirius and James trotted behind their mentors, far enough that it would be hard to accuse them of eves dropping but just near enough to actually do so.

"Why aren't we taking the Prewett brother's sir?" Edgar was asking "I mean, James and Sirius" Moody coughed. "Sorry, Potter and Black, are coming along excellently but they're only in their first year of training. If we're out numbered wouldn't it be better to have Gideon and Fabian with us?" Moody let the first name's slide this time in favour of answering the question in his own clipped manner.

"The Prewett brothers have too personal a stake in the case to be of any use on this mission Bones, as does one of their apprentices." James glanced across at Sirius and the two dropped back, thinking.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were two of the best aurors on the force and definitely at the office right now. There apprentices, first years both, were no easy win either. Frank and Alice Longbottom were formidable foes alone and had made a fantastic team, particularly since their marriage last Christmas…

Of course. James fought the urge to slap himself on the forehead and concentrated instead on not tripping over his feet, or anyone else's, as they navigated their way to the designated apparition points. Alice had been a Prewett before she married Frank, the brother's cousin. And the brother's older sister, Molly, had been her maid of honour.

Lovable Molly, with her husband, muggle fixated Arthur Weasley and their delightful if slightly raucous crowd of children. He felt the blood drain out of his face. The only stake all three of the Prewett's could have in this case was if something had happened to Molly and Arthur, or to their children. A glance at his friends pale face showed him that Sirius must have reached the same conclusion. As one, auror apprentices Potter and Black set their teeth and spun on the spot, surrendering to compressed darkness.

_

* * *

Mid-Morning  
Outside The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole_

James shivered and drew his cloak closer around his body. The field in which they were now standing was lit with dim sunlight filtered through the clouds and the day suddenly felt ominous under the weight of his recent realisation. He inhaled the crisp air and trotted quickly over to the others, long grass stirring about his legs. The senior auror's stood in a huddle, occasionally glancing with grim expressions towards the Weasley's house, visible behind James. Sirius stood off to one side, his expression drawn and wary.

"What are they talking about?" Sirius blinked past him and James moved to stand beside him, prepared to nudge his best friend with his shoulder just to get his attention.

"Oh, you're no good in the mornings without your…" He trailed off as his eyes fixed on the Weasley place. Or, more specifically, the large glowing green skull projected above it. It looked incredibly ominous, hanging partway obscured by the clouds. Of course, evil symbols tended to look much more threatening in reality and he'd only ever seen it before in photographs.

"Shit." Beside him, Sirius nodded mutely.

"Potter." Dawlish's voice snapped from an inch behind him. James jumped slightly and turned to face the older man. "The word you just uttered is not to be used by members of the department. It engenders a bad image and plays to public stereotypes." The man continued, drawing himself up.

"Oh shut up Dawlish, leave the kid alone." Caradoc stepped up, his face drawn and eyes hard. Edgar joined his partner and laid a gentle hand on Dawlish's shoulder.

"We're all about to see things that we don't want to see John." He pointed out in a calm voice. "And there are no members of the public around to be offended by Potter's language." The pompous auror looked minded to argue but at that point Moody apparently materialised behind him and so he deflated.

Slowly the group made their way towards the house ominously lit by a sickly green glow. The strange green wash filled the yard as they crossed it, surrounded by unnatural tranquillity. There was a soft noise as his foot hit a toy train, lying in the grass and James felt his stomach clench. He had last seen the Weasley children at the Longbottom's wedding. Bill had carried the ring down the aisle, Charlie trailing after him, because he wanted to be helpful too. Percy had sat on his father's lap up the front, watching everything with solemn eyes.

He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly once more regretting drawing the morning shift. The house was dark in the weak light and felt cold and empty. Moody pointed at Dawlish and towards the back of the house, then Edgar and to the left and Caradoc to the right. Both auror's beckoned their apprentices and set off. James turned and flashed a simple Marauder hand sign at Sirius, _good luck. _The taller man nodded then turned and then followed his own mentor.

The menace that surrounded the house increased with each step as he followed Caradoc. In the centre of the side wall the older man stopped. He turned and held a finger to his lips. James nodded, face drawn.

There was a bang from the front of the house and Moody's magically magnified voice echoed back to them.

"MLE! All parties in the house please identify themselves."

_

* * *

Midmorning  
The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole_

James Potter closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. He really wished he could close his nose as well. Unfortunately human anatomy had chosen not to evolve in this direction several thousand years ago. Behind him in the hallway someone was retching noisily. He turned and bumped into Sirius in the doorway. The taller man took one look at his face and backed up.

"That bad?" He asked softly as they stood outside the door. James nodded, swallowing heavily. Throwing up certainly seemed like a viable option at this point. Examining his surroundings he noted distantly that it was Dawlish he had heard from inside the room. Edgar Bones was kneeling beside him, voice gentle and one hand on his shoulder. He broke off and Dawlish took several deep, gulping breaths before nodding. Edgar eased to his feet and removed his hand, coming over to join half of the Marauder quartet.

"You boys alright?" He asked the apprentices quietly.

James swallowed and nodded.

"You can go back to the office if you want." He offered. "This is a bit rough, even for fully qualified Auror's." Behind him Dawlish began retching again.

James shook his head.

"The Weasley's have…had children Ed." He told the Auror. "There's only two in there." He wasn't willing to use the word bodies but he met Edgar's eyes, hoping he would understand.

"Alright." The older man conceded. "If you're sure you're up for it." He looked at them for a moment more and James wondered if he was about to regret his decision. "You can start with the attics." Edgar said after a long moment.

Beside James, Sirius sighed. He couldn't tell whether it was relief that they weren't going to be the ones who found the children's mangled bodies or disappointment that they were still being given grunt work. James wasn't sure he knew which one he was feeling himself.

He started up the rickety staircase.

"Come on." He told his friend, "Let's see if we can find the attic." Behind him he heard Edgar speaking softly with Caradoc and Moody's harsh bark, muffled by a floo connection as he requested backup and investigative teams.

He paused on the first landing, waiting for Sirius to catch up. The sounds were softer up here. It unnerved him how quiet it was. He'd never visited the Weasley couple at home but he had met their children and silence was not something they seemed to understand. The silence seemed to pulse in his ears.

Sirius' shoulder brushed James' as he passed him on the landing. The disowned Black heir tried not to look into each of the rooms they passed. Discarded toys lay on the floor and bed sheets were thrown back from pillows. It all felt so wrong. The safety and shelter this place had offered was violated and the suffering and fear hung in the air.

There was a thud from above their heads and both froze in their trancelike advancement. They both carefully drew their wands and began to creep in tandem up the last flight of stairs.

"Attic." James mouthed, pointing upwards at a trapdoor.

_

* * *

Midday  
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Entry Way, London_

James hurried through the doors, a sobbing bundle in his arms. Percy Weasley had met the man only a few times before but still his arms were very tightly around James' neck and he didn't seem inclined to let go.

Behind him James knew Sirius was carrying Charlie Weasley in a position of similar compromise and Edgar had the twins while the oldest boy had refused to let go of Caradoc's hand.

Dawlish had gone on ahead and James was relieved to see that he had gotten the message across. If there was anything that pompous, regulation citing idiot was good for it was pressing his authority.

The entryway had been cleared and there was a robed Healer standing by a door off to one side.

"You're not Alastair Moody." She said, looking him over. James shook his head, lifting Percy up a little to a more comfortable spot.

"James Potter, Auror Apprentice. But Auror Moody should be here in just a moment." She studied him for an extended second then nodded decisively.

"Well we shouldn't keep these children out here for a minute more than we need to, come along young man." James followed her meekly into the room. Something in her manner put him in mind of a particular Hogwarts Professor and he was not about to disobey.

_

* * *

Mid-Afternoon  
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Waiting Room, London_

James walked out of the room in a semi-trance, unaware of where he was putting his feet.

"Hey." A voice interrupted, pulling him out of the private horror where he was reliving the stories the children had told, each one more violent and blood soaked than the last.

"Hey." The voice said again, and James felt himself being steered into a seat. He blinked, bringing Caradoc's worried features into something approaching focus.

"You alright kid?" The big Auror asked in his gruff voice. James blinked again a little dazedly. Behind Caradoc he could see Sirius in a similar condition, with Edgar crouched in front of him, talking in his soft voice.

"Here." A plastic cup filled with water was thrust into his hand. James blinked at it.

"You're supposed to drink it." Caradoc's voice was gentler than usual and there was understanding in his dark eyes. James shakily lifted the cup and drained it, his fingers crushing the brittle plastic as he brought it back down.

"How do you do it?" He asked, frightened to hear his own voice sound so rough in his ears. The understanding in Caradoc's eyes deepend and he moved, settling his powerful form on the chair next to James. The uncomfortable plastic was somewhat dwarfed and he wondered vaguely how it was holding.

"You know that there are more like those kids in there." His mentor said. "More who have been hurt by this war who we might be able to help. I'm not saying that anything that happened at that house was in any way anything other than perverted, but you and Sirius did well to find those kids. You helped them."

In the spiralling darkness James caught onto that. They had helped them. The five children who were asleep on an enlarged bed in there because they were too afraid to sleep apart. They had helped them. Those children who were orphans at the hands of a madman. They had helped them.

_

* * *

Early Evening  
Potter Manor, Nottinghamshire_

James stumbled out of the fireplace and looked blankly at the table where he had teased his wife over breakfast that morning. It seemed a thousand years ago and he hoped it would always seem so distant from the nightmare that he had seen that morning at the Burrow.

"James?" His fathers voice was soft and cultured as always and James felt his body relaxing. A second later Charlus Potter's arms enveloped his son and James, for the first time since he was seven, clung tightly back.

_

* * *

Late Evening  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

A slightly tipsy Sirius Black dropped onto the bed. He wanted it all to go away. The memories and the children's eyes and the screams that were echoing around his brain. It hurt. All of it. Particularly the part that the alcohol wasn't numbing.

More alcohol, he decided, that was what he needed. He managed to find his feet on the second attempt and made it out the door on the third.

He was fine as he exaggeratedly tiptoed down the stairs, but as he crossed into the living room it all became to much for him.

The blood rose up in his mind and he was aware of hitting something, probably a wall.

Remus found him there. Pulled him to his feet and wrapped skinny arms around him as the bigger man sobbed. The story came out in pieces but Remus eventually had the whole thing.

"Alcohol." He told Sirius firmly, and the bigger man nodded forlornly. Remus swiped two bottles of wine, making a mental note to tell the house elves which ones he'd taken, and guided Sirius up the stairs.

* * *

_And there you have it guys! Please feed the authors and leave a review on your way out._


	3. Still July 14th 1979

_Well I'm back. Chaos has been back for a week but I went away with friends and wouldn't give her my password, so she couldn't update for you. I also have another story written solely by me that will be going up soon. I hope you're all enjoying this one enough that you'll a) leave me a review on it and b) go check out the other one when it goes up!

* * *

_

_Early Morning  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

Alice Longbottom spun out of the fireplace and stepped into the kitchen. She shook her head to clear the last of the spinning green lights from her eyes. She really hated travelling by floo. It was also much too early in the morning for this. She hurried across the room and almost bumped into Martha as she reached the door.

She smiled at the woman, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"Still not sleeping?" She asked, holding out her arms for Winnefred. Martha gratefully handed the girl over and shook her head.

"I think Edgar and I got a wink around three this morning, but that's about it." She said, tapping her daughter on the nose before yawning hugely. She covered her mouth, stretching, as Alice resettled her grip on the baby. There was a soft laugh from beyond the light of the kitchen.

"Perhaps it's best to go up to your room? Go back to sleep up there? I hardly think the doorway is an appropriate spot, not to mention inconvenient." Alice turned to see Christina Bones standing just down the hall. Martha grinned ruefully.

"You don't mind?" She asked her mother-in-law. The older woman shook her head.

"Merlin knows you and Edgar look exhausted all the time these days. Sleep while you can. There are plenty of willing hands to look after Winnefred and Alan." Martha nodded sleepily, yawning again as she headed back up the stairs. Once she had gone Christina turned her gaze to Alice.

"And what brings you here at this hour of the morning dear?" She asked, smiling in welcome. Alice shrugged.

"Frank's working this morning. Paperwork and bureaucracy." She told the older woman, pulling a face and making Winnefred laugh. "And we've both been working the morning shift for the past few days, so my sleeping patterns are all funny." She shrugged and grinned. "Lily won't be anything like cognizant at this hour so I thought I'd come and see if you had some tea and conversation for an old beggar like me." She grinned and Christina burst out laughing.

"Well I hardly think you get to say that until you find a few grey hairs my dear." She told the younger woman. "But you're welcome to stay. Remus is already up and my granddaughter is certainly glad to see you." Alice looked down at the child in her arms and her grin softened into a smile. She nodded absently and decided she knew exactly why Lily wanted to have kids. She remembered the tired circles under Martha's eyes too though, and acknowledged that she was unwilling to give up her full nights of sleep just yet. She shrugged. It wasn't like Frank was going to force the decision on her.

"I think I'll go have a word with Remy." She said, turning to go down the hallway as Christina nodded. "Oh Remy!" She carolled softly. She was rewarded with a chuckle from the dining room as she poked her head in the door.

* * *

_Late Morning  
Ministry Morgue, London_

Gideon Prewett nodded stiffly, swallowing convulsively. The dull eyed morgue assistant pulled the sheet back up and led the way over to the door. It took Gideon a few moments to register she wanted him to follow and even longer to remember how his brain connected to various parts of his body. She was holding the door open and gave a curt nod as he passed. It registered only in passing. As did the horrible dull nature of the waiting room. Fabian was standing by the door, looking almost as lost as Gideon felt.

The shorter man stood up straighter and opened his mouth. His jaw worked for a moment and then he gave up and looked pleadingly at his older brother. Gideon opened his mouth. He wished he could answer those pleas. He wished he could say it hadn't been the Weasley's. He wished he could say it had all been a horrible mistake or a mix up or even that the couple had died of natural causes. But instead he just shook his head.

A strange sound, half gasp and half sob escaped Fabian and he seemed to collapse in on himself. He staggered forward a step and Gideon held out his arms, enveloping his baby brother's trembling form. He wished he could cry. The great heaving sobs that now seemed to be cleansing Fabian's soul. Instead all he could do was tearlessly, blankly hold his brother close. He couldn't help but think that Molly would have known what to do.

Molly had held his hand when their mother was sick when he was very little. Molly had made soup and tucked blankets in around Fabian when he got sick. Molly had made their lunches and picked out their school books and made them robes when their store bought ones fell apart and there wasn't the money to replace them.

Molly had held the family together when their mother died and then again when their father followed her soon after. She had been the one to finally deliver _the talk _to both boys, as best as she was able. She had given them somewhat hesitant advice on their various girlfriends over the years and hugged them when they got dumped. It had gotten to the point where they wouldn't even consider going out with a girl before checking what Molly thought of her. She was the rock of the family and Arthur had been accepted happily into the fold by both brothers. The children were doted on and scarcely two days passed without one or both of the Prewett brothers showing up on their sisters doorstep for a meal or just good conversations.

And now Molly was gone. Molly and Arthur had vanished out of their lives and if various powers at the ministry had anything to say about it then the brothers would never see their little nephews again either. Gideon's mouth set in a thin, mulish line. Removing one arm from around his brother's shoulders and guiding the still sobbing Fabian out the door he narrowed his eyes.

That wasn't going to happen if he could help it.

* * *

_Late Morning  
Ministry of Magic, London_

Gideon Prewett glared at the small woman in front of him. Alice had been fetched from Headquarters and seemed to be in shock. She and Fabian were supporting each other out in the waiting room. Actually he was fairly sure they would be sitting down by now. From the moment he had broken the news and seem his baby sisters face crumple he'd wanted desperately to hug her. But that would have to wait. That would have to wait until he had dealt with the pompous idiots managing the…he checked the card he had been given at the front desk, managing the Department of Blood-Lines, Hereditary Titles and Interraltions.

"Miss Umbridge." He ground out, fighting to keep control of his temper. "All I want is to see my nephews." She simpered at him in a way that didn't seem at all sympathetic.

"Yes, I know dear, but I'm afraid I can't do that without their guardians permission." Screaming wouldn't be the best recourse here. It really wouldn't.

"But my brother and I are now their guardians." He managed, he would never know how, to keep his voice soft and at least somewhat even despite the fact that the vile woman was already shaking her head.

"I'm sorry dear, but given that neither of you are married you can only care for one of the children in question." He swallowed to earn himself a moment, clawing desperately at the last shreds of patience.

"We have both been in steady relationships for a number of years. Besides, we are almost the only family they have left." A thought struck him and he quickly added it to the tirade. "What about Alice? Alice is married." The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear, but given that Mrs Longbottom no longer has the family name and is not seeking a child at this time there's positively nothing I can do." She sounded obscenely delighted by this statement and Gideon decided that if she called him 'dear' in that simpering tone one more time he was going to strangle her, murder charges be damned. There was no point in being reasonable, she clearly wasn't. She was delivering some of the most ludicrous statements he had ever heard in a completely reasonable tone. There was just no fighting that.

"You see dear, the regulations are quite specific…" Gideon was stopped from pouncing on the smugly smiling woman by the sound of the door opening behind him.

"I believe I have a viable solution to offer Madam Umbridge." Albus Dumbledore said softly, stepping forwards. Gideon resisted the urge to slump with relief and settled for smirking at the woman.

Albus Dumbledore knew the law inside out and back to front. He'd known the law for so long he probably knew the lore as well. Reassured that Dumbledore would sort this out Gideon slipped out with a quiet nod to the old man, off to comfort his sister and younger brother.

* * *

_Early Afternoon  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

James Potter nodded vehemently.

"Of course sir, we'll do anything we can to help." He vowed. It took a moment for it to sink in that Albus Dumbledore's gaze had skittered off him and onto his wife on the seat beside him

He leant back, unaware that he had leant forward to deliver so confident an assurance. Just as he had been unaware of Lily's hesitancy. Albus was looking at the pair of them now, in that disconcerting way he had where his eyes were visible over the top of his glasses. Surely that meant he couldn't see as well, not better. Of course, it occurred to James that perhaps it only meant he could see differently. Perhaps Albus Dumbledore really could see a lie when he looked at you in that soul searching way.

"Perhaps you two would like a moment alone?" He suggested softly. James turned to look at Lily. Her teeth rested on her lower lip and she seemed to be battling some inner demon. He carefully reached out to take her hands in his, the headmasters presence momentarily forgotten as he tried to reach out to her. Tried to make her understand the desperate need he felt to do more. To help these children.

She looked up at him and for a moment looked as if she would burst into tears.

"I just wanted…" She began, one hand tugging free of his grip to rest on her stomach. He sighed, they'd been over this. Not specifically in this capacity but it had been a long held point of discussion.

"I know." He told her. His voice begged her to look at him with her own sharp gaze. To see how much he needed this. How sorry he was that it wasn't what she wanted. "And maybe someday we will. But these kids need us Lil." She finally looked up and he used his free hand to smear the tear that was threatening to encroach on her cheek. There was a moment of silence between them in which neither seemed to breathe. Then Lily gave the tiniest, almost imperceptible nod and drew in a shaky breath as James heaved a sigh of relief.

"Am I to take it this means you will?" They both jumped and turned back to the headmaster. Lily gave a slightly wet laugh and nodded more definitely this time.

"Yes." She told him. "It means we will."

* * *

_Mid-Afternoon  
Longbottom House, Wessex_

Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes redundantly. The tears were more in her mind than on her face now.

"There is a slight complication." She blinked at Albus Dumbledore, waiting numbly for the words to reach her brain. Frank's arms tightened their hold around her.

"Oh." Was all she managed. The headmaster took it as the intended invitation to continue.

"It is merely grandstanding by the department of course." Alice missed the slight scowl, but Frank noted it to tell her about later. Anything that had Albus Dumbledore showing any sign of negative emotion had to be severe grandstanding. "Fortunately the very trivialities in the laws they cling to will help us to circumvent them." Frank felt Alice nod against his shoulder.

"If you are willing to hyphenate your name, amending your maiden name along with your married one…" The headmaster trailed off, looking at them. Alice sat up a bit straighter, swiping at her face with the handkerchief again as Frank loosened his grip.

"Of course." She said, nodding. "Of course…" She turned to Frank as if for confirmation and he nodded and smiled sadly at her before speaking up for the first time in this interview.

"That will be fine Headmaster. Anything to get those children away from the ministry and back where they belong."

* * *

_Early Evening  
Vance House, London_

The moment the door swung open Gideon Prewett was enveloped in a warm hug. He thanked his lucky stars that Dumbledore was not only brilliantly but also astute and an excellent multi-tasker. Emmeline Vance reached up to run her thumb across his cheek when they pulled a little way apart.

"I heard." She said softly, taking him by the hand and leading the way into the living room. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She settled him on the couch and moved out of sight. Now that he had no one that he had to look after Gideon found himself sinking into a strange, unfeeling state. He could hear Emma's movements behind him, the clinking of glasses and a glugging as she poured something liquid. He could hear his own breath in his ears and the thumping of his heart. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to feel anything.

Emma came back into sight, two glasses of fire whiskey in her hands. He took the one she offered and wrapped the fingers of his free hand around her wrist, pulling her down to sit beside him. He cleared his throat, unable to summon the strength to move his eyes from the table in front of him.

"Emma, I know we're not…" He trailed off and stared blankly for a moment before trying again. "I know we said we were going to…" She waited with quiet patience as he struggled to collect his thoughts.

"Emma, they want to take Molly's kids away." He managed finally, not knowing how to cushion it. "They say that Alice can't take all of them. Dumbledore found a bunch of loop holes in the laws but…" He looked up to find her watching him with infinite compassion in her eyes. Without looking away she set the glass of fire whiskey on the table and wrapped his hand in both of hers. For a moment he stared, not even sure if he could feel her delicate grip.

"We will take any and all of them that need shelter." She told him softly, leaning forward to he had to look at her. A great sigh of relief escaped him and he finally lifted the glass of fire whiskey to his lips. As it burnt it's way down his throat it seemed to break apart the numbness that had blanketed him.

"Oh god Em." He said, sobs rising in his throat. "Why did it have to be them." She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him against her and rocking him as he cried.

"I don't know love. I don't know."

* * *

_Late Evening  
Apartment 3B, London_

Fabian lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. After another moment of silence he rolled to the side, fixing his eyes on the sleeping form of one Marlene McKinnon.

"I love you." He said softly. The words somehow seemed muted by the silence, which didn't make sense. He decided he didn't particularly care. Silvery moonlight was spilling in the window and he reached out a single finger to trace the patterns it was making on his girlfriend's bare arm. At the first touch she rolled over sleepily.

Her hair was all tangled across her face but he could discern the sleepy smile beneath it.

"I already said yes." She told him. "Unconditionally yes. As in I-don't-care-how-marked-for-death-by-ministry-and-psychotic-dark-wizards-you-are-or-how-many-scarred-children-you're-going-to-have-running-around-the-apartment-I-still-want-to-be-here yes." He smiled back at her.

"I know." He said. "I think that's part of why I love you." She reached up and curled her own hand around his fingers.

"I know." She whispered. "I love you too." And this time the words somehow seemed to fill up the whole of the silent apartment.

* * *

_And there you have it! Chapter Three. Chapter Four coming soon!_


	4. July 30th 1979

_Ok, so we're very sorry this is short. However we discussed it and keeping each day to one chapter seemed like the best policy. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_

_Early Evening  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lily paused on the threshold of the castle. The grounds almost glowed in the evening light. She inhaled deeply and trotted down the stairs, heading for the lake. She'd always loved the lake. When she'd been at school it had been her escape point. Even in the pouring rain she would come and sit here to think. It was the place where she'd decided to go out with James and where she'd finally said yes to his constant requests for her companionship. It had a lot of good memories.

She turned as she walked, until she was trotting along backwards, staring up at the castle. Hogwarts hadn't changed much since she'd graduated. Of course, it probably hadn't changed all that much since it had been founded. At least visibly. Those walls had always meant safety and learning. She hugged herself a little, gripping her forearms as she hoped it always would.

She shook her head at her folly and began turning back around. The momentum of her turn brought her into contact with another body moving in the opposite direction. She stumbled back a few steps and laughed at herself for daydreaming.

"I'm sorry." She began to apologise, brushing hair out of her eyes and looking up to see which of the teachers she had cannoned into. "I was just…"

Her gaze caught on dark eyes hidden behind hanks of rather ill kempt hair. Not the way James' hair was ill kempt. James' hair naturally looked like small birds were living in it no matter what he did. This hair was lank and greasy because, as Lily knew first hand, the owner never washed it and spent far too many hours bent over a cauldron filled with some disturbing liquid. She swallowed as Severus Snape stared back at her. For a moment there was naked panic in his eyes. Then he drew himself up and they turned into bottomless pits.

"Mrs Potter." He said icily, inclining his head slightly. Before she could think of anything to say he stepped around her and moved off towards the castle. She turned once more to watch him go. His arms were full of plants and she could only assume he had been visiting the green houses in search of ingredients. She wanted to call out to him but she didn't know what to say beyond his name. She didn't even know if he'd stop. She turned back the way she had been going and continued towards the lake.

It was placid and clear in the evening light and the gentle sounds of the water calmed her somewhat frazzled nerves. Children were more work than her dreams had ever encompassed. Or perhaps it was just the twins. Perhaps they'd be better once they were settled.

She sat by the edge of the water and wrapped her arms around her knees. James was tucking them in now. One had to wonder how the ministry had survived just over two weeks trying to keep those two terrors contained. Only babies and already prepared to take after her husband in his prankster ways. It had been touching to see them reunited with their siblings though. Every adopting couple had been given guest suites in Hogwarts for the summer. Both Prewett brother's and their girlfriends had sold their apartments after getting custody of the two oldest brothers, Charlie and Bill, over a week ago. Frank and Alice had left Frank's mother to the family home once they got Percy five days later. She and James had moved out of his father's place once the negotiations on the twins had come through. Apparently distant relations could adopt the children of the deceased and large amounts of money and excellent breeding in the line seemed to help them get custody of the twins. She could feel a sneer coming on at the thought of that Umbridge woman.

So now they were all here and the kids could all be together again. And Lily had thrown away the copy of the daily prophet in which she had circled the advertisement for a small house in Godric's Hollow. She suspected Charlus had seen it, but he hadn't said anything. She turned once more and headed back towards the castle. Severus had disappeared inside while she had been watching the water and her footsteps seemed to ring loudly in the vast, empty Entrance Hall.

James smiled at Lily and she took her seat in the teachers lounge. Albus Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging her presence before addressing the group gathered around the table.

"Now that everyone is here we may begin." He regarded the group around the table in serious silence for another moment. Alice, still raw eyed and pale with Frank looking wrung out beside her. Fabian, holding tightly to Marlene's hand though not so tightly as he had held it in the previous weeks. When the group first arrived at Hogwarts he had held it like a drowning man. Gideon, looking tall and serious through several days worth of stubble. James suspected he was holding Emmeline's hand under the table as well.

Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"This is not, of course, an official Order meeting. The details discussed here will not concern the majority of the Order. However there are details to discuss. We have suffered a grave loss. I know all of you, along with all known and some unknown members of the Order attended Molly and Arthur Weasley's funeral. And I know you have all made sacrifices to be able to raise their children when they cannot." His eyes swept over the group once more. Catching a little on Lily. Feeling as if, perhaps, her loyalty was being doubted the red head spoke up.

"I know I look like a Weasley or a Prewett." She said, nodding to the red haired brothers. "And I know I'm not. But I love Fred and George and I'll be the best mother I can be to them." She looked defiantly around the table and Alice smiled wanly at her. Fabian nodded and Gideon replied.

"We know you and James gave up the dream of your own family to take on the twins and we're grateful beyond words that our youngest nephews aren't being raised by the Malfoy's or the Lestranges." He said. Lily bushed a little and looked down. Dumbledore smiled for the first time in the meeting.

"I merely wanted to thank you in this formal capacity." He said "And ask if anyone had any ideas of where you were all intending to live once the school year starts." He sighed regretfully. "As the ministry has decreed you may stay under the schools protection only that long. However, I feel that it would be best not to separate the children, although the ministry has done their best to ensure this must happen." He looked around and James raised a tentative hand.

"I might have a suggestion…"

* * *

_Late Evening  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When they got back to the room the boys were having a nightmare. James was leading Lily across the dark room, tiptoeing and whispering to avoid disturbing the sleeping twins, when one of them yelled.

He immediately lit his wand, following Lily as she hurried into the small bedroom Dumbledore had furnished for them. One of the twins was wide awake, clinging to his brother who was thrashing in the throes of a dark dream. Lily snatched the still sleeping twin out of the bed, stroking his downy red hair gently and crooning to him. James bent over to collect the second infant, whose lower lip was trembling as his eyes filled with tears. James hugged the child against him, delighting in the feel of the boys arms wrapping trustingly back around him.

"Shhhhh." He whispered. "Shhh, it's alright." He looked across to where Lily was similarly cuddling the nightmare stricken twin. She was completely focussed on him, singing an old muggle lullaby almost under her breath and watching him as his breathing and sobs slowly calmed, though all she could presumably see was the top of his head. There was a creak in the main suite and the twin James was holding looked around. The youngest Prewett brother's suite led into the Potter's and Bill was poking his sleep tousled head around.

"Go on." The quiet voice of Marlene McKinnon preceded it's owner as she urged the oldest Weasley orphan into the room. He came slowly across the carpet. There were dark shadows under his eyes and James could see the slight stoop of his shoulders.

Wordlessly, he held the warm child in his arms out to the boy. Bill came forward, taking him in his arms. His expression grew tighter for a moment then eased as he stared down at his tiny brother. Lily and Marlene joined the small group, the second twin almost asleep once more in Lily's arms as there was a loud knock on the door.

By morning, once again, all of the Weasley children were asleep on various pieces of furniture in the same suite, watched over by their tired guardians.

* * *

_Props for anyone who can guess what James' suggestion was. Leave us a review to encourage updates and tell us what you think/what you want to see!_

_Pixie & Chaos  
_


	5. July 31st 1979

_Yay! Another week and another chapter. Going alright. This one was mostly just me...Chaos is busy doing her updating every day thing. But she takes Wednesdays off to look over my chapters, so she's wonderful.

* * *

__Early Morning  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

At last morning came and with it the healing light to chase away, at least temporarily, the bad dreams that plagued the night. The twins were, as always, the first to wake, but they did not disturb their surrogate parents or siblings as most three month old children were wont to do. Instead they lay quietly on the layered blankets that had been their bed, identical wicked smiles on their faces as eyes that were just learning to focus communicated in a way that only the closest of conspirators can. The large family growing around them had best look out, their expressions said, once they had gained proper control of these flabby baby bodies. Mischief was on its way.

Percy was next to wake. He blinked up at the ceiling and for a moment and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. It had been disconcerting, he knew, though he didn't yet know the word he wanted. All he could identify was the tight, uncomfortable feeling of fear and anxiety balled up in his chest. Then he remembered his parents were gone and the dream became unimportant as his eyes prickled. This happened every morning. He would forget for a little while and then the knowledge would come crashing down on top of him.

He didn't really understand where they had gone but Aunty Alice had explained very patiently that they weren't coming back, that they couldn't come back. Percy had tried to understand, really he had, because he hated having people talk down to him. But it was terribly difficult for an almost four year old to comprehend and eventually he had given up. He had the vague impression that his parents were in a better place now and that was all well and good for them but Percy couldn't understand why they had to leave him behind.

All the Aunty's and Uncle's who had promised to look after him were very nice but they weren't his mother and father. They didn't give hugs or cook like mum and they never showed him interesting muggle toys like dad. His bottom lip quivered as tears escaped his eyes, making the world go blurry at the edges. He wanted his mum and dad back.

Bill woke up third, because Charlie was always last. He stretched, reaching up as he always did to feel the headboard of his bed. If he pointed his toes he could almost brush the trunk that sat at the end. It had been his father's trunk years ago and it was just waiting for him to be ready to go to Hogwarts. He frowned as instead his toes brushed against a rounded, cushioned lump and his arms went over his head into empty air. He sat up.

Oh of course, the couch. He was in Aunty Lily and Uncle James' rooms at Hogwarts. He sat for a moment. It was nice waking up in the morning and thinking that he could smell mum's cooking downstairs. But he wasn't sure it was worth it, the way it hurt when he inevitably remembered they were gone. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He'd been strong so far and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone see him cry.

Charlie heard Bill get up to leave like he always did in the morning and thought he could hear Percy's soft whimpers. Regretfully he pulled himself out of the last of the dreams floating around his head and got up. The others seemed to find the mornings so hard, he thought as he picked his way over towards the chair where Percy was curled up. Except the twins, he noted as he stepped over them. For him the evenings were the hardest. Trying to sleep without his mothers stories or warm tuck ins. Aunty Emmeline was wonderful but she just wasn't his mother.

He reached Percy and lifted the three year old. He was big for a six year old and he settled into the chair, popping Percy into his lap and patting his back.

"Shhh Perce." He said, hugging his brother. "S'alright to cry."

* * *

_Mid-morning  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Emmeline Vance relaxed in the shade under the spreading tree by the lake. She watched from under the broad brim of a hat as the children frolicked in the lake. Fabian and Gideon splashed happily beside them, the families grief held at bay for now. Beside her Marlene lay on her stomach on the picnic rug, making small illusions dance in front of the twins.

Both were highly alert for their age, occasionally reaching out and trying to grab the dancing shapes and lights with chubby baby fists. Each time they did catch one of the apparitions they would draw back an empty hand only to find, when they opened their fingers, that the light had been trapped inside all along.

All this inspired much chuckling and smiling from both babies as they leant forward from the blanket covered roots that propped them up, then flopped back with frustrated sighs. Emmeline smiled quietly to herself as she watched the grin on her friends face. She wished she were as good with babies and children as the young witch beside her.

The past few restless nights had confirmed her deeply hidden fears that she had little to no talent with the tiny creatures who had suddenly appeared in her life. She liked them well enough, she just didn't know what to do. All the others seemed to be coping well. Marlene and the Prewetts had grown up in large families and Frank, James and Alice all seemed to be naturally gifted at juvenile interaction. But Emmeline had grown up alone in a rather cold household and she wasn't sure how to show the Weasley children the affection they clearly needed.

She sighed heavily and returned to watching Gideon and Fabian playing in the water with the older boys. Suddenly she sat up straighter. One, two…four heads of read hair. Where was Percy?

There was a gentle tug on her sleeve and she looked down at the dripping boy by her side. Percy looked up her seriously.

"Will you tell me something Aunty Emmeline?" Percival Weasley asked in his most grown up voice. Emmeline blinked in surprise.

"What did you want to know Percy?" The child shrugged and sat down beside her. He was soaking the mat she noticed absently and she almost unconsciously conjured a towel to wrap around his shoulders.

"Anything." He said. "Anything that's true." Bemused she sat back, pulling off her hat and setting it aside with her wand.

"Don't you like stories?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I like knowing things that are true." He spoke very well for someone who was almost four. And he seemed to know his mind very well. She smiled at him, she'd never liked the lies parents told children when she was little either. Her father had particularly hated them and punished children who wanted to believe and mothers who told them. She patted a spot beside her and the tiny child settled in next to her.

"Well, did you know that there are unicorns living in the forest here? Unicorns are very powerful creatures and can heal…"

"Almost anything." Percy interrupted nodding. "I know that."

Marlene smiled at the expression on Emmeline's face as she began to tell the boy some of the more complicated facts about unicorns. It seemed her friend had found a child after her own heart. One of the twins made an indignant noise as her illusions began to waver along with her attention. With a chuckle she turned back to them.

"Demanding creatures, aren't you?" She asked them. They chuckled.

* * *

_Late Morning  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Just before midday the younger adoptive parents, who had been taking advantage of their friends and charges outdoor activities to catch up on their sleep, appeared on the lawn. Marlene spotted them as they were leaving the castle. All four were laden down with heavy picnic baskets and her cheerful wave was acknowledged with nods and loud greetings.

The Prewett brothers called back their own responses and began shepherding the two eldest Weasley's out of the water. Emmeline looked up, startled, from where Percy had been questioning her closely about the dietary requirements of kelpies.

"Aunty Emmeline!" He cried, tugging sharply on her sleeve. "Do they eat anything other than people and fish?!" His tone was somewhat exasperated as he asked the question for the third time and Emmeline turned back to him with a distracted reply.

"Bulrushes. And mermaids if they can catch them." She glanced back up at the others, obviously overwhelmed and more than a little confused as to where the time had gone. Marlene took pity on her and leant over to talk to the toddler.

"Percy, I think it's time for lunch." She said, pointing up the slope to the baskets the others had given up on carrying and were now levitating ahead of themselves with their wands. Lily, whose idea it had obviously been to carry them by hand, was still doing so as she scolded the others. Particularly James, who had flushed to the roots of his unruly hair as the Longbottom's laughed at his misfortune.

"Oh." Was all Percy said once he had leaned around Emmeline to check her story. "Alright then." He hoped up and headed down the slope to where his brothers were drying off with towels conjured by their uncles.

"You've made a friend." Marlene observed and Emmeline flashed her a bemused glance before climbing to her feet and conjuring more picnic blankets.

By the time the boys were dry the picnic baskets had been emptied and their contents spread across the rugs.

"I don't know how the house elves could possibly think we'll eat all of this." Lily said, staring at the mountains of food in front of them.

"Simple." Marlene said, grining at her friend. "They know we've got these louts with us." She elbowed Fabian and he gasped, holding one hand across his heart and falling backwards in defeat. "You wound me my lady." He said to her. "And hence I shall tickle you until you take back these injurious words!" He began to tickle her sides ferociously, sending both his victim and the boys into fits of laughter.

Once the antics had calmed down somewhat and everyone had food on their plate James smiled around the group.

"I spoke to dad earlier." He told them all. "And he said he'd be happy to have us."

"So it's settled then." Gideon said, swallowing a bite of an impromptu sandwich he had made for himself. "This unruly bunch is moving to Potter Manor."

* * *

_Early Afternoon  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, London_

"But Moony." Sirius whined. Remus Lupin looked up for his book for the fourth time, scowling towards the couch Sirius had claimed as his own to lounge precariously on in both his forms.

"No." He said. Sirius gave one of the great huffing sighs that sounded exactly the same whether he looked like a dog or a human.

"But we haven't seen them in ages!" Remus stretched out his leg. If he could just reach a little further…

Sirius fell onto the floor with a thud and a cry.

"Ow. Moony, that hurt!" Remus smiled to himself, going back to his book. Sirius transformed and belly crawled over to Remus' chair, placing his front paws on the arm and trying to look cute.

"Not going to work." Remus told him, not looking up as he turned the page. Sirius gave another whuffling sigh and flopped down, his tail wagging disconsolately.

"They're busy." Remus said by way of consolation. "We'll go and visit them once they move into the manor." Sirius whined by way of agreement and covered his eyes with his paw. Remus chuckled and continued reading.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review to let me know!_

_Pixie  
_


End file.
